Dean's Daunting Day
by jettmanas
Summary: Since Versailles, missions have been scarce at WOOHP. But work continues on. Dean is taking on new responsibilities and projects, both in and out of the office. My first fic. Doesn't follow a traditional episode structure. Please enjoy and review. Thank you!


**_Los Angeles- WOOHP HQ_**

High-pitched sirens prompted every employee into action.

The noise was loud enough to encourage urgency, yet not so loud to impair communication and the ability to clearly focus on escape.

Stairwells on each of the 40 floors were filled with people moving with purpose to the bottom.

A team of two supervisors on each floor ensured everyone made their exit successfully, thanks to the thermal detection app on their WOOHP Pads and a list of employee names for each floor.

A man in a wheelchair at one stairwell entrance was fitted with a standard jet pack (not heart-shaped).

Having practiced this maneuver before, he descended in line between a man and a woman, descending the stairs without a hitch. The first floor supervisory team assisted him in seating him in the wheelchair waiting there after removing the jet pack.

"20th floor, clear." an athletic looking brown-haired agent named BOB spoke into his Pad.

All of the supervisory teams had done so to the person in charge, and descended swiftly as well.

The Containment Facility, however, required another approach. Being located in a high-rise building in downtown L.A., it lacked a central yard to keep prisoners contained. The solution to evacuation here was in creative use of WOOHP tunnels.

Each cell's back wall had been outfitted with a miraculous evacuation route. Only triggered in this situation; the middle of each wall opened in a circular fashion to reveal a tunnel mouth.

"Whoa!" called out former eco-terrorist Edison in one cell, as the balding, middle aged man was pulled into the enormous vacuum and slid down the tunnel to a padded landing cushion below in another cell.

All other prisoners were removed from their cells the same way to the blast proof, fireproof Underground Containment Facility. A tremendous number of agents had descended stairs to this area to both evacuate and stand guard over the prisoners.

Though the building is constructed of fireproof material and has state-of-the-art robotic fire extinguishing technology, evacuation is necessary in the case of possible complete destruction.

Case in point was Terrance's attempt the annihilate the building from the inside by overloading the nuclear core to cause a massive explosion.

"Complete... evacuation." a young well-built, brown haired man sighed in relief.

Today, though, there was no emergency at all.

It was the annual WOOHP Evacuation Drill, coordinated for the first time by Dean.

Since Versailles, the few threats requiring the international espionage agency's attention had been quite minor, making today perfect for the drill. Jerry, mentally and physically fit as ever, was thoroughly occupied with overseeing department heads, agent briefings, meetings, checking in on the Containment Facility, Memory Eraser Device, and video calls with important people outside of WOOHP.

 ** _WOOHP Meeting Room, six months ago:_**

At this meeting, representatives of the City of Los Angeles, State of California, and the U.S. Government were appreciative as ever of WOOHP's stellar performance. The city rep did ask how prisoners would be evacuated in an emergency, though. Jerry began to sweat profusely, but Dean had envisioned transferring some of his gadget know-how to construction of the underground facility.

It was challenging, and took quite a while, but thanks to a dedicated team, the facility and tunnels linking cells to it were eventually finished.

Jerry had guided Dean into assuming leadership in other areas outside of the Gadget Lab on smaller projects to gain experience.

"I don't plan on retiring again unless absolutely necessary. But I still am getting older and must prepare for the future." Jerry said walking with Dean through a hallway one routine day at work.

Dean nodded, looking at the beloved leader of one of the world's greatest organizations.

"That time I retired when we thought the world was rid of all criminal impulses... doesn't count." Jerry smirked in recollection.

 ** _Present day, back in the eerily quiet Underground Containment Facility:_**

Wooosh!

Powerful vacuums activated, pulling every prisoner back into their usual cell above, and depositing them onto the soft padding of their bunk mattresses. The employees below ground and outside the main entrance filed back in and went back to work, relieved at everything going smoothly.

Amazingly, many people could make eye contact with each other. Formerly required WOOHP issued shades (with shatterproof lenses), had been decided to be a hindrance to eye contact, vital for communication... and nice for morale. Many people wore them outside, but wearing them indoors was no longer imposed as a rule.

Hours later after some routine work, Jerry finally taught Dean what the various buttons of his desk did. Also, how to brief a team of field agents before a mission, dispense gadgets, and other duties.

Following this, the hectic workday had ended. The lack of a disaster with all those prisoners honestly surprised him, but that meant his other major planned event could still happen. He walked out to the parking lot and eased his weathered black import car out of the lot. Dean thought back to earlier in the week to...

 ** _WOOHP Physical Training Room:_**

He had just finished his physical training for the day to make sure he was ready for anything when the three living legends of the organization strode into the room in their iconic colorful catsuits.

"Hey, what timing! How are you ladies? It's been a while!" Dean called out, exhausted from the workout, yet smiling broadly.

"Hi Dean! Things have been really quiet since Versailles, so we thought we'd better get some training in here with all the high-tech WOOHP stuff to stay in shape." Clover replied.

"How've you been?" inquired Alex.

"Good... and busy! Jerry's been letting me out of the lab, training in leadership and all sorts of stuff." Dean replied.

Sam put a finger to her chin in thought, then piped in "Thanks for the great gadgets in Versailles.

I liked the robotic falcon; it really helped us in the end."

Dean nodded "My pleasure. I was... thinking of you when I built it". He looked at Sam briefly then away, nervously.

"Yeah... say, um..." Sam started. Alex and Clover were out on the mat ready for intensive combat training. "Hey Sam, you rea...?" started Alex, before Clover nudged her and signaled her to wait.

"Would you mind going...?" Dean and Sam simultaneously. They both snickered briefly. Then Sam continued "Meet you at Mali-U on Friday evening?"

"Can't wait! Can I get your number?" Dean grinned.

Sam held out her X-Power and Dean his WOOHP Pad to transfer the location details and phone numbers. Dean marched off as the girls got into fighting stances for their workout.

"See ya!" called out Sam and faced the imposing samurai-style training robot with her two friends.

 ** _Mali-U parking lot:_**

Dean pulled his car into an available spot and crossed the beautiful campus at a brisk pace.

His first time there, he consulted a kiosk map and his WOOHP Pad to find the dorm, then the penthouse where Sam and the others lived. His breath mint finished, Dean smiled nervously and rang the doorbell, more happy and grateful than he'd been in a long time.


End file.
